My Shawol
by Hatred.With.Passion
Summary: Each Shawol has one dream: To capture their oppa s hearts. That's the only thing Minmi and Min Rin dreamed of. The young ladies have finally made it to Korea, and are settling in. It has been 3 years after Shinee's Dazzling Girl, and the girls gave up on their chance of meeting Shinee. But fate has its own agenda and sense of humour, and it plans to prove them wrong. JHxOc/Minhox
1. I am a Shawol

**Hello Shawols! This is my first shot at a Shinee fanfic… this is written by me x) .Passion and my other loser friend teehee. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shinee, although I wish I won JH. I, ofc. Own my OC's.**

"Thank you" Park Minmi said as she paid the cab fare.

"This is why I need a man!" Wailed Shin Min Rin as she pulled the luggage from the back of the trunk.

"I'll get that" said the driver, as he proceeded with helping the girls unload their bags from his car. After removing seven bags and putting them on the curb, the driver sat in his seat and shut the door.

He poked his head out of the window, "That was a heavy load of bags," he commented.

Minmi chuckled, "Those are all hers," she said as she gestured towards her companion, who sat on the sidewalk with her legs outstretched.

Min Rin glared at her friend, and huffed.

"Well, have fun with that" Said the driver as he turned his keys into the ignition.

"We will" both girls called out in unison as he drove off.

Minmi turned to her friend, "Well?" She said.

Min Rin shrugged her small shoulders in defeat.

"You don't seem that excited."

"I'm tired, that's all. Besides, it wasn't easy getting here." She stated.

Minmi sighed as she recalled the hardships they went through till they reached Korea. Both girls were life-long friends, who had met in high school. They were acquainted at first, but in their third year they became inseparable. Minmi introduced Min Rin to Kpop, Korean pop music. At first, Min Rin was reluctant for she didn't listen to anything foreign to her, but after a small infatuation with a Korean guy, she became tied to anything Korean.

Min Rin looked up at her friend. "Shall we?"

Her friend nodded, they began to pick up their heavy luggage.  
"Oof so heavy."

"Pali pali, we have to reach the condo before it gets dark." Minmi said, as she hastly began to walk. Min Rin followed in her wake, and she dragged her many bags with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Minmi!" Min Rin called out to her friend, from the kitchen.

"What?" She answered back from the washroom; she was preparing herself for a hot bath after an exhausting day.

"We don't have any Kimchi! Or noodles!" Whined Min Rin, slamming the fridge shut.

Minmi sighed from the bathroom, "Go to the convenience store and buy some Min Rin" She said, as she began filling the tub with hot water. She pulled out her special bubble bath bottle and some rose scented salt water.

She heard the door slam shut, she opened the bottle of bubble bath. "Min Rin?" She called out.

No answer.

Hmm, I guess she took my advice after all. She thought.

Minmi began to unload all her bathing supplies out of her bag; she pulled out her favourite bra, a lime green colour, quite bright but very comfy. She searched through her bag, and sighed. She had left her other bathing items in her other bag.  
She looked over the bathtub, half the tub was full, she stood up and pushed the handle back, the water stopped flowing.  
Minmi was about to step into the bathtub when she heard shuffling outside the bathroom.

Had Min Rin returned, no way, not that fast. She thought her panic rising.

Minmi grabbed a towel out of her bag, and wrapped it around herself. She leaned against the door, and listened.

The shuffling continued. She cautiously put her hand on the door handle, and slowly turned the knob. She opened the door, and looked through the small space; she dared not to open it further. She peeked outside into the living room, the light was dim, and it was hard for her to make out anything.

She stepped slowly out of the bathroom, seeing no threat and no longer hearing the shuffling, she sighed.

It must have been one heck of a large bug, she thought amusingly.

Minmi was about to go back into the bathroom, but she heard the shuffling, it sounded dangerously close.

She turned around, and saw something furry and big pounce of her. She heard screaming, as she fell to the ground, she kept hearing the screams, she realized those screams were hers, as her shrill voice kept echoing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Min Rin wandered the aisle of the convenience store… there were many things for her to try, she held a basket over her arm, and kept stopping in each aisle and loading her basket with things she presumed she may not even use. But it all looked exquisite and new to her and she grinned as she stacked the food in her basket.

She looked down at her basket and frowned, it had filled up so quickly, and she still wanted to do more grocery shopping. If there was a thing Min Rin loved the most in the world, it would be grocery shopping… yes grocery shopping and not clothe shopping. The girl could spend hours browsing through the many different kinds of food, without ever getting bored or feeling the need to leave.

Min Rin continued walking down the aisle… Kimchi Kimchi now where could that be? She thought as she turned her head and surveyed the shelves.

Approaching down the same aisle was another person looking for the same thing as well. The young man looked from his sunglasses that hid his eyes, and he too surveyed the shelves.

Both passengers had failed to see the other and slammed into each other. Min Rin's basket fell from her arm, all her food scattering all over the ground.

"Ouch, dammit," she said, as she knelt down to grab the ingredients and food supply's that scattered around. She noticed a figure standing over her; she looked up and gave a menacing glare at the one who stood upon her.

A man with hood and designer glasses stood upon her. He winced slightly from her glare, and bent down to help her pick up her items.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," he said smoothly.

"Whatever." Min Rin replied as she huffed, he picked up the items and placed them in her basket.

As her gathered her belongings, Min Rin sneaked a peek at the one who collided into her. She couldn't see much because his hood covered most of his profile. He had visible light copper brown hair; that fell into his glasses. He had broad shoulders, but a lean figure. Min Rin assumed that he was tall, really tall in fact.

"All done," he said as he looked up at her. Min Rin casually looked away.

She grabbed her basket, and hurried to the cashier. The guy walked behind her, it seemed that he had a basket of his own. As she waited, she looked up at the television screen and saw Boyfriend, Kwang Min in an interview.

It's been three years since their first album and the Kpop group Boyfriend had become extremely popular. Min Rin smiled as she listened to his interview.

The cashier ajuhumma stared at Min Rin's reaction and giggled like a young girl.

"I see you like Kwang-Min" She stated with a smirk.

Min Rin waved her hand at the comment and laughed. "Well, yes very. He is one of my many boyfriends."

The cashier ajuhumma gave her an amused look.

"Many boyfriends? Aigoo, you will have trouble settling down with one now won't you?" She asked, in a playful tone.

"Mmm, nope not really." Said Min Rin giggling. "I already have my eyes set on someone."

"Oh lah lah, amuse me further dear, and tell me who."

Min Rin laughed. "Oh, you know just about every girls dream. I'm a Shawol." She stated.

Min Rin felt someone's eyes boring into her back, she turned around and saw the guy from before, he was facing the cash registry but she had a feeling that he was attentively listening to her conversation.

Min Rin arched her eyebrow at him, and gave him a slight glare.

"Anyways-" Min Rin continued " I came to Korea, well I'm here with my friend and we really hope to see them. I never really had the chance to see "him" before, except from far away. I keep my distance because… well… I don't want him to think that I'm just another mere fan… so yeah."

"Ahh, the power of youth, throw everything away for the sake of love." The ajuhmma said, wisely, as she handed Min Rin her change and receipt.

Min Rin grinned at her, as she took hold of her bags. "Thank you" she called out.

"Best of luck my dear Shawol!" She heard the ajhumma say.

Min Rin chuckled to herself as she walked off. She shook her head at herself, feeling ridiculous; she had just shared her dream with the cashier ajuhumma. As she continued walking, she noticed a small sign that wasn't there before when she had walked by the first time. "Guru's Fortune Telling" It read.

_Ahh, Guru… mmm I got time till dinner so I'll have some fun, _she thought as she walked into a shady store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

He shut the door to his condo, and placed his keys on the kitchen counter; he slid off his shoes and walked forth into his apartment.

The young man, in his mid-twenties, took of his hood and glasses; which had concealed his identity. He sighed heavily. He took out a bottle of banana milk from his fridge, and collapsed on his sofa. He turned on the television and tuned in.

The television blared about a threat of an upcoming storm, which may possibly reach the region within the next month or so.

As he drank his banana milk, the man smirked to himself as he recalled the day's event(s). He chuckled to himself as he recalled what the girl at the convenience store had said.

_I never really had a chance to see him._ Her words echoed in his head.  
_  
__Mmm, him? Now, who could that be_? He contemplated.

He shook his head and put his drink down; he stretched his body and laid down in a comfortable position.

_Well, I hope she meets whom she wants to meet._ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**So my fellow Shawols, are you curious about what happens next, wanna find out REVIEW is the key x))**


	2. Hello, nice to meet you I'm

**Hello Shawols! Many of you are probably wonder was that Minho or Jonghyun… my lips are sealed, keep reading… and maybe… maybe just maybe you'll find out ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shinee, although I wish I won JH. I, ofc. Own my OC's.**

Min Rin walked into the shady store. The light was dim and there was a very heavy atmosphere looming in the air. From the wall hung a frame of a Salamander, she heard a bell ringing.

She turned towards the noise, and saw an old ajusshi sitting behind a round, wooden table. He wore bizarre, colourful attire and he motioned her to move forward.

"Sit" he said, as her moved the chair forward with his leg.

Min Rin sat on the chair, and leaned forward, resting her hands on the wooden table.

"So, what would like to know?" The ajusshi asked.

"I would like to-"

"Ah, of course of course, you're here to find about sarang."

Min Rin stared at the man in shock. "But how did you-"

"Tsk tsk, you should never question a man that knows what the future has in store for you." He said, looking her square in the eye.

"Ah okay, so what can you tell me?" She asked, a little hesitant.

The man took out wooden sticks coded with a tinge of green. He starting speaking incoherent words and began to shake the sticks in the air.

Min Rin watched him with keen interest.

The man stopped abruptly and stared ahead.

"Uh…."

He spread the sticks out on the table, and he stared at them.

"You and a friend will meet two people." He stated

Min Rin's eyes widen in shock. He must mean Minmi, she thought.

"And…?"

"You will find the one you seek, and sarang… you will find sarang beyond the confines of the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minmi felt a weight pressing on her, she open one eyelid, and yelped. What had lunged at her was nothing more than a big dog.

_Ruff ruff,_ the dog wagged its tail playfully.

Minmi giggled "Alright, alright, big guy you may get off now." She said as she attempted to push the dog off.

The dog didn't budge. Minmi kept trying to slide off the dog but it resisted.

"YAH!" she yelled in frustration. She loved dogs and all, but this was a really big, heavy one here, and it wasn't exactly comfortable.

"SHAWOL' she heard someone call.

Minmi cocked her head towards the voice and saw a silhouette of a young man at her door which was ajar. The young man stepped in; she couldn't make out his features for the light was dim.

Minmi gave the dog a gently push.

"Shawol, get off! NOW!" the man yelled, scolding.

The dog whimpered, and got off. Minmi sighed in relief. _Now I can breath_, she thought.

The dog went to the man, and barked. He chuckled lightly and ruffled her fur.

Minmi watched with curiosity. The man noticed that he was staring, he looked towards her.

"Ah, I'm so sorry about my dog." He said bowing in apology.

Minmi shook her head, _seriously?_She thought.

"It's alright I forgive you since you named your dog Shawol." She said smiling.

"Ah."

"You're a Shinee fan?" She asked.

"I…uh… actually…" he spoke.

Minmi stood up and walked towards the light switch. The dimness of the light that came from the farther hall was not enough for her to see her surroundings. She switched on the light, and the condo brightened.

Minmi turned around, and saw the man's back profile. He had strong, broad shoulders, and was leaning over petting Shawol. He had light brown hair, and wore a wife-beater. His arms were muscular but lean; he had a nice figure and very stylish hair. Jelled from both sides, and cropped at the sides.

_Oh la la, I found myself a catch._She thought giggling silently.

"So… why did you name her Shawol?" She asked as she stepped closer.

The man chuckled, "Well, it wasn't really me… she would have been Almighty Dino or Shawol… and well I decided Almighty was too creepy for a dog, so I went with Shawol." He explained his back still to her.

Minmi giggled. _Almighty Dino?_ She thought. _Definitely a Shinee fan here. Sweet._

"You should have named her JongKey." She said.

The guy nodded. Minmi looked at him, he yet hadn't faced her and now she was a little confused.

She was about to ask him why, when he stood up.

"We haven't introduced over selves properly yet…" The guy turned around quickly and bowed; he stood up and looked at her with a smile.

Minmi gawked at him with open eyes, her jaw dropped wide open.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Nice to meet you. I'm Kim Jonghyun, your next door neighbour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And lovely me stops writing here… teehee I just had to do that ;) And yes its MinxJonghyun not MinmixJonghyun but dw it'll happen….eventually.**

**So REVIEW please, if you want updates ;)**


	3. My Neighbour & Stranger

**Hello Shawols! Yes as you Jonghyun is the next door neighobour *gasp*… Where is Minho? You ask ;) My lips are sealed, keep reading… and maybe… maybe just maybe you'll find out ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shinee, although I wish I won JH. I, ofc. Own my OC's.**

"Annyeonghaseyo, Nice to meet you. I'm Kim Jonghyun, your next door neighbour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Min Rin walked out of the fortune teller's store; she held her fortune in her hand. _You will find love beyond the confines of the world_. It read. Min Rin cringed, she wasn't the overly romantic or infatuated type, in fact most of her crushes didn't last that long. Once her crush found out she liked him, he would try to ask her out, but she'd avoid replying, not wanting to get into a relationship. Relationships are bound to end and nothing is eternal, that's what she had always told herself.

Min Rin dragged her feet across the pavement, and resumed her walking. It was late afternoon and the sun was sinking into the horizon. The bags were a heavy load on her small arms; she began brisk walking to make it to the condo before dark.

Min Rin took the shortcut and cut threw the nearby park. The high grass tickled her feet; she wore flip-flops and cursed under her breath for not wearing shoes. She finally reached the playground, and dropped her bags on the ground. She knelt down and itched her feet.

She sighed heavily, and was about to sit down when she heard the dribbling of a ball near her. She turned around and saw a guy playing basketball.

She squinted her eyes; he looked really familiar to her. The guy wore a large sweater and had a hood over his head. He wore sunglasses, and knee length shorts. _Who?_ She wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Jonghyun? Kim Jonghyun?" Minmi said in a squeaky voice.

Jonghyun smiled, and nodded.

Minmi felt everything start spinning and her vision become blurry. She tried to steady herself but felt herself falling forward, she fell forward hitting the hard, cold floor, she winced in pain and everything turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The guy dribbled the ball, and picked up his speed. He pushed his feet off the ground, and raised the ball. He aimed for a three-pointer. He shot the ball and score.

The ball went into the basket and bounced its way to where Min Rin sat. The guy didn't notice her presence and put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily.

_Seems like someone has been playing for a while,_ she thought.

The ball made its way to Min Rin slowly; she picked it up and stood. She bounced it once. The guy looked up, he stared at her.

"Here," she said, as she walked over to him, and offered him the ball.

The guy stood up, and stared at her, then at his ball. He looked up at her and studied her face, he smiled.

"We meet again," he said.

Min Rin arched an eyebrow, "Is this some cheesy pick up line, or have we really met before?" She asked.

The guy nodded. "We met before."

Min Rin racked her brain; she tried to remember who he was. She thought of all the guys she knew but they were back in Canada.

_I don't know any Korean guys_, she thought. Then realization hit her.

"Ahh."

"You remember?" The guy asked with a small smile.

"You're that guy who has the worst eye sight; you sent me flying at the grocery store." She said accusingly.

The guy frowned. "I think we are both at fault," he stated.

Min Rin glared at him, "I'm at fault?" She asked.

She couldn't believe what this guy was saying; he was the one that bumped into her, too distracted to even notice that someone else was walking in the same aisle.

_Blind fool_, she cursed in her head. She shoved the basketball to his arms. The guy held it to his chest and studied her face.

"Dude you know your really creepy with that large hood and those designer glasses. You completely hide your features."

"That's the whole point," he briefly explained.

"Wae?" She asked, giving him "that's so ridiculous" look.

The guy smiled at her facial expression, "I have my reasons" He said laughing.

Min Rin rolled her eyes. "Well, I got to go, don't have time for this" She said shaking her head.

She began to walk away.

"Yah! You didn't tell me your name" He called out after her.

"I suppose I didn't," she said as she continued to walk away without looking behind her.

She heard the guys' light chuckle, after she had crossed the playground, she looked over her shoulder, and she saw him resume his game of basketball. He aimed. He scored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Minmi's eyelids fluttered, as she slowly opened her eyes. She sighed dramatically, she shook her head, thinking of the dream she just had.

Kim Jonghyun, Shinee's Kim Jonghyun turned out to be her next door neighbour and was in her apartment. She smiled to herself, _like that will ever happen,_ she thought.

She heard shuffling in the kitchen. _Ahh Min Rin must be back _she thought, she sat up and was about to call out when Jonghyun came out of her kitchen holding a mug.

"Omo, your real!" She said accusingly, and pointed a finger.

"Well, hello to you to," he said, smiling.

"He speaks!" She said, gasping.

Jonghyun shook his head, "Are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

Minmi was going hysterical on the inside, maintained her calm expression. She nodded, unable to find her voice.

_Omo! Kim Jonghyun! Right in front of me!_ She thought, hyperventilating.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

Jonghyun stared at her. "You… well…uh fell and hit your head, I… put you on the couch."

"Ah." Minmi said, looking down.

Minmi's jaw dropped when she saw that she was only wearing a towel. A very short towel. She quickly crossed her hands over her chest, in a defensive mode.

Jonghyun shifted awkwardly. "I didn't do anything… here I made this for you." He said as he held out the mug for her.

Minmi took the mug in her hands and stared at the creamy liquid inside. She narrowed her eyes and sniffed.

Minmi thought it was best to be cautious, she really liked Jonghyun but the one she was truly infatuated with was none other then Choi Minho. Jonghyun was not hers, but Min Rin's, who likes him a lot.

_Min Rin!_ Minmi looked at the clock, it was late. _Where in the world is she?_ She thought. Minmi pictured Min Rin walking in and seeing Jonghyun, the thought made her giggle out loud.

Jonghyun gave her a look of puzzlement, which made her laugh more.

"Aha, sorry I just pictured something."

Jonghyun continued staring at her, "Given the circumstances were in, what exactly did you imagine?" He asked.

Minmi stopped laughing, a look of horror on her face. "WAIT! Nothing dirty! I promise." She said, turning scarlet.

_Uggh,_ she thought. _Here I was meeting Jonghyun, KIM JONGHYUN for the first time and I already gave him the impression of a perverted fan._

"Damn!" She cursed out loud.

Jonghyun arched an eyebrow, "You won't drink it?" he asked.

Minmi looked down at her drink, and smiled. "No, I plan too." She said.

She took and a sip and smiled. French Vanilla. _Just what Min Rin likes. Well what a surprise,_ she thought. _I never knew but maybe Jonghyun is perfect for her after all._

"Thanks, it tastes good." She smiled at him sweetly.

Jonghyun nodded, "Well… I better get going." He said.

"You're leaving so soon?" She asked, standing up. She wanted to stall him till Min Rin made it home.

Jonghyun smiled. "Yes, sorry. I have to shower Shawol tonight."

"Lucky her," she said smirking.

Jonghyun chuckled lightly. _He has a nice laugh,_ she thought.

"Ah, that's right. You didn't tell me your name."

"Oh sorry. I'm Park Minmi," she said.

"Park Minmi, don't hesitate to ask me anything if you need assistance." He said.

"Oh don't worry; I plan on being a nice neighbour." She said, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

Jonghyun smiled then walked out the door, with Shawol in his wake. Minmi lost sight of him once he turned the hall.

She closed the door to her apartment, and played the music on her stereo, blaring it to full capacity.

She didn't care if her neighbours would complain, especially if her neighbour was Shinee's Jonghyun. Just the thought of him living next door made her jump in excitement.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She squealed at the top of her lungs.

_Shinee is closer then I thought. _

"What the hell?!"

Minmi turned around and saw Min Rin standing in the doorway glaring at her.

Minmi chuckled. _Little do you know what you missed sweety._

"Turn it off!" She yelled.

Minmi rolled her eyes, "you party pooper" she said as she turned off the blasting music.

Min Rin dropped all her grocery bags, and rubbed her shoulders.

Minmi looked at her and smiled. She looked up and gave her friend a questioning look. "Why are you still in a towel?" She asked.

"Ah…" Minmi racked her brain for an explanation. "I was about to shower but got thirsty… here just for you," she said as she handed Min Rin the mug.

Min Rin took it eagerly and collapsed on the couch; she took a sip and looked up at her friend. "You made this?" She asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

Minmi laughed, "Nope." She said.

"Then who?"

Minmi twirled in a circle, "Jonghyun," she said.

Min Rin gave her a blank stare then sneered at her. "Funny, now get your ass to the shower." She ordered.

Minmi stared at her, "How did you know I didn't shower?" She asked.

"Very simple unnie, it's because you reek." She stated flatly.

"WHAT?!"

Minmi started panicking, had she smelt bad in front of Jonghyun, _what would he think? Oh gawd! That must be why he rushed out and didn't want to stay? No! Did I really smell? _Such thoughts filled her head as she started freaking out.

Min Rin arched her eyebrows, "Dude, I'm kidding, don't take it to heart. I was kidding." She said.

Minmi stopped pacing. "YAH!" She screamed.

Min Rin took hold of the remote control and turned on the television. She began to flip through the channels ignoring her friend's presence. Minmi stared, with her arms crossed and glared at her.

She stomped to the door of the apartment, and proceeded to pull put the groceries. "Yah, where is the Kimchi?" She asked.

Min Rin began cussing. "If it wasn't for that blind fool-"

"What blind fool?" She asked.

"Just some douche I met." She said.

Minmi nodded, she didn't need her to explain further because she knew her friend looked frustrated enough.

"Well, you can always get it tomorrow, or we can borrow some from… next door. Hmm? Should we do that?" she asked.

Min Rin nodded. "Sure I don't see why not. Besides it'll save me the trip." She said.

"Araso, you take care of it." She said with a wink, which made her friend blink in confusion.

Minmi decided it was time to have fun. She giggled to herself as she walked to the bathroom. _Now, time to have my nice hot bath_, she thought, as she dipped her legs slowly in and sank into the warm, soothing rose-scented water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Jonghyun washed his hands, and sank in his chair. He had finished washing Shawol and it was one heck of a chore for him.

His computer screen blinked and he sat up in his chair. His messenger icon was flashing.

He clicked on it and a message popped up.

_Almightyk- _yah Jongie!

Jonghyun chuckled as he began to type a message.

_Jjong-_ what's up?

Almightyk is typing a message…

Jonghyun drummed his fingers on his desk as he waited for a reply.

_Almightyk-_ can you help me with something?

_Jjong-_ sure, when?

Chickenoppa signed in.

_Chickenoppa-_ what's up guys?

_Almightyk-_ Now! Onew you come too.

_Chickenoppa-_ Where?

_Almightk- _Go to Jongie's place and I'll pick you guys up.

Jonghyun chuckled amusingly.

_Jjong-_ Alright, pick me up?

Chikenoppa is typing a message…

_Chickenoppa-_ I'm off. See you in a few.

Almightyk is typing a message.

_Almightyk-_ On my way.

Jonghyun moved back from his chair and wheeled his way to his closet; he grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulder. He put on his designer glasses and made his way to his door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The guy walked into his condo, and threw off his heavy, large hood. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

He switched the light on and his fan began to hum. He sat down on his sofa and rubbed his sore arms, he hadn't played basketball in a while and the ache of his muscles felt nice.

He stood up and walked to his bathroom. He decided he needed a hot shower before he went to bed. He stood in the bathroom and stripped all his clothe off. He stepped into the bathtub and the shower automatically turned on. The hot water mercilessly fell all over his body, drumming lightly against his aching shoulders. He put his hands through his hair and contemplated.

_First is an accident, second is a coincidence and third is fate, _he thought to himself as he chuckled, amusingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

…**. I stop here! What will happen? Will he meet Min Rin when he opens the door, yes no maybe so. Review to know ;)**

** See you later my sweet Shawols, and if you have any ideas or criticism, don't be afraid to message me, or click on the lovely icon below called REVIEW with a nice sweet response.**


	4. Foreign Feelings

**Foreign Feelings**

**Min Rin/ Minmi POV** (Sorry got lazy and didn't want ot split it up like always)

Min Rin yawned as she came out of the washroom after finishing her morning shower. She looked around, Minmi was still asleep. Min Rin groaned as she walked over to her room to wake her friend from her slumber.

"Minmi, wake up." She said, as she gently tugged on her sleeve. Minmi opened an eye and looked at her friend. She rolled over, her back to Min Rin, "Leave me alone, I'm sleepy." She said.

Min Rin sighed. "Pabo, you have work today, we can't be late."

Minmi's eyes shot open, she cursed under her breath and flew out of bed. She ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. Min Rin shook her head in disbelief, she knew her friend was eager to work but she looked a little too eager. Sure she was going to do her dream job as a choreographer and all, but she said it was for some next dance company... right?

Min Rin walked into the kitchen and brewed herself some coffee. She, herself would start work today as well, as an early childhood educator at Seoul elementary, She absolutely loved working with kids, especially cute tiny ones. After drinking her coffee, she hurried to her room to change into something respectable. She went to her closet and picked out a short skirt, along with a white blouse that hugged her small figure nicely. Despite being 5, 3 and a little on the short side, Min Rin was not flat, but not voluptuous though. She was a C, which she found quite funny because she had to do plenty of bra-shopping before coming here, since anything below a B cup was very difficult to find.

She ran a comb though her wavy, dark hair, she let it fall loosely to her shoulders. She picked up her eyelash curler and after a few curls, applied a little mascara and lip-gloss, she did not want to go over board with her make-up. She looked at her reflection and smiled, simple yet elegant.

She walked out of her room and saw Minmi opening the fridge, she was dressed and her curly hair was slightly damp from her quick shower. Minmi looked comfortable but nice. She wore a tight tank with a cute cardigan along with a cute fluffy skirt that reached her knees, she wore matching pink heels. Min Rin could smell her waft of perfume, everything about Minmi screamed feminism, and it made Min RIn feel slightly incompetent, she thought herself to be plain while her friend was gifted with a really pretty face.

Min Rin shook her head, she refused to feel inferior, and she needed to start her day well since it was her first day at work. Minmi took hold of her purse and sighed. "I wish we had a car." She said complaining.

"True, kind of embarrassing..." Min Rin put on her flats and slung her purse over her shoulder. She opened the door and walked out with Minmi in her wake. She waited for Minmi to lock the door, as she waited she heard a door open, and close. She looked over and her neighbour walked out of his apartment. She stared at his back profile. He was a muscular man, not that tall but a good height. He had light copper hair, and was wearing sunglasses with a scarf wrapped around his neck.

Min Rin cocked her head to the side, weird she thought. It wasn't that chilly today. She continued to stare at him, after locking his door he turned around and almost slammed right into her. He stopped a few seconds before and looked at her; his lips broke into a nice, slow smile.

"Mian, I didn't see you" He said, his voice sounding somewhat vaguely familiar. Min Rin found herself rooted to the spot. The man was unbelievable gorgeous, his hair cropped at the sides, with side bangs, a haircut she liked very much. Contradicting his scarf, he wore a t-shirt that was slightly tight on the arms. She looked at his bulging muscles, lean and not overly muscular. He followed her gaze and chuckled briefly. Min Rin looked away embarrassed.

What the hell was she doing? She wasn't the type to fall for someone at first sight. Yes, the one that stood in front of her was undeniably attractive. But she didn't care; he was nothing more than a neighbour. Right?

"It's alright," she said, finding her voice. She spoke in a very low manner, which not only shocked her but Minmi who stood watching the scene with a mixture of shock and amusement.

Min Rin, the Min Rin who she knew forever stood there, speaking quietly and appearing seemingly shy. Now that was a weird sight for Minmi, Minmi snickered at her friend's behaviour and got a glare in return.

The guy nodded, and walked towards the elevator. Minmi tapped her friend on the shoulder, pulling her out of her daze. Min RIn's head snapped up, causing her friend to laugh.

"Let's go." She said, smirking mischievously.

Min Rin followed her towards the elevator and there stood their neighbour, he turned around and saw them and smiled. Minmi waved at him, causing Min Rin to look at her questioningly.

"Anneyong" Minmi said as she reached him. He smiled at her and said "hey".

He looked over her shoulder at Min Rin and gave her a warm smile. Min Rin felt the heat rise to her cheeks and looked away irritated that this guy could get such a reaction from her. Minmi giggled, she knew that this NEVER happens to Min Rn, such foreign feelings and the only reason she was blushing like a mad man was because the one looking at her is none other than her anticipated infatuation KIM JONGHYUN.

Minmi smirked to herself. _There is no way I will let her know who he is. At least not now, let's have some fun at least._

Jonghyun walked over to them, with a smile on his face.

"Minmi, won't you introduce me to your friend?"

Minmi smiled. _Now let the fun begin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALRIGHGT! So im planning to update like CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TODAY SINCE I SAW DAZZLING GIRL AND I WAS LIKE ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH *DIES* So yee have fun and comment xD


	5. I want Jonghyun's happiness

**Jonghyun POV**

Jonghyun walked quickly after locking the door, he needed to meet Minho quickly, since they always went to work together. Minho told him that he will wait for him in the lobby; Jonghyun walked and stopped a few seconds from hitting someone.

He looked up and saw a young woman. She seemed equally shocked since he almost slammed right into her. He smiled at her and apologized and she stared back at him. He thought her behaviour was a little peculiar. She continued to stare at him, her eyes raking his body, she traced his arms with her eyes, and he took notice of it.

He chuckled in amusement, people always checked him out but not openly in front of him. The girl blushed and looked away. She looked really cute, and she had a look of frustration written all over her face. She mumbled something, and Jonghyun nodded, pretending to hear her and walked off.

What was a girl like her doing outside his door? He thought, was she was a stalker? He dismissed the thought when he recalled her shocked face. He smiled to himself, I haven't seen her around before, he thought.

He stood by the elevators and clicked the button. As he waited he heard approaching footsteps, he looked over his shoulder and saw her. They locked eyes and she casually looked away, ignoring him completely.

"Anneyong!" He heard a chirpy voice; he looked past the girl and saw Minmi. He smiled.

"Hey" he said. The girl looked between them, and gave Minmi a questioning look that she ignored.

Jonghyun looked at her once again, she noticed his stare, and refused to look his way. The sudden change of behaviour made Jonghyun curious, one minute she's blushing the next second she's giving a cold shoulder.

Jonghyun walked over to them. "Minmi, won't you introduce me to your friend?" he asked.

The girl looked up at him with a shocked expression. The elevator door opened and they all walked in.

There stood Jonghyun's best friend and closest member.

"It's good that I meet you here." He said chuckling as he walked over to stand beside him.

He smiled, he wore similar clothe to Jonghyun, along with his signature large hood and sunglasses.

"Yes, I somewhat slept in."

"Ah" Jonghyun said smiling.

He looked over at the girl, and she was glaring at his best friend. His friend booked it and looked over at her.

"It's you" he said, smiling.

The girl stared at him. "You live here?" She asked.

His friend nodded, "Right above," he explained. The girl nodded and became silent.

Jonghyun looked over at Minmi, who was unusually quiet. He didn't know her that well but he knew she was the chatty type.

She looked like she plotting something. "Hey Min Rin, want to listen to some music?" She asked.

_Min Rin, so that's her name._ Jonghyun thought as he watched the girl who wore a bored expression.

Min Rin shook her head. Minmi smirked at her, "You sure, its Jonghyun's "So Goodbye", I know how much you love it."

Min Rin gave her friend a questioning look. "But I have all Jonghyun's songs on my phone…"

Jonghyun looked at the girl, _oh so she likes me the mos_t…. He thought. A feeling of happiness took over and Jonghyun found himself smiling.

"But I don't want to listen to it alone, how about Sexy Love?" Minmi asked, with a hopeful look on her face.

"No."

Minmi stared at her. "Why not?" She questioned.

"Because…."

"Because what…?"

"Because he does it with Jessica." She blurted.

Minmi snorted, "Jealous?" She asked, mockingly.

Min Rin frowned. "Ani, he was happy in that video so it doesn't matter." She explained.

Minmi gave her a confused look, "So you're telling me that as long as he's happy, you're fine if he goes with someone else?" She asked.

Jonghyun stared at Minmi. What was she doing? She knew he was Jonghyun, but yet she acted as if he wasn't right here. He looked at the girl named Min Rin, she wore a sad smile. Jonghyun felt that he couldn't take his eyes off that smile, it was so ….sad…. but yet content.

"Yea, I know there is no way I will end up with Jonghyun, and I'm not a crazy fan that will deprive him from happiness. I want him to be happy, so when he finds someone he loves, sure I'll cry, I'll get depressed, but just knowing that he's happy and found someone that will cherish him and makes him smile, then I'm good." She explained.

"But-"

"Listen Minmi, all I want is to meet Jonghyun at least once and just… I don't know… thank him I guess. He was there for me when no one else was, not literally but he was. I know he doesn't know that I exist and that I care and all, but just seeing him smile is enough for me. My only wish is to meet him and say thank you, because you don't know how grateful I am to him, and how much I owe him."

Minmi gave her a satisfied smile, as if she liked her answer.

"Do you think you could possibly meet him?"

Min Rin frowned and looked down at the floor. "No, I don't think so. I don't want to be in dreamland because I know once reality hits and Jonghyun is …well you know with someone else, it'll hurt. So it's better for me to just not focus anymore on this and stop being delusional like you." She said.

"Me? How am I delusional?" She asked, with a look of disbelief.

"Oh, do you want me to start, what about your love for Min-"

"AHHHHHH! STOP! Blah blah blah." Minmi started singing lahlahlah at the top of her lungs.

"Araso, I won't talk no more. Just shut up."

Minmi gave her friend a winning smile, and put her earphones in her ears. She began humming and Min Rin stared at the wall.

Jonghyun stared at Min Rin with wonder. Her words had shocked him; he never knew that there was a fan that could feel that way towards him. All the fans he was familiar with were ready to attack him, possibly rape him if they could. But this girl, who stood in front of him, was different. She had honest feelings, feelings so deep and so pure. It touched him. He never thought that someone cared for him that much. He knew that his fans were only after him because had the voice and all, but no Min Rin wasn't like that. She genuinely wanted him to be happy, even if it caused her pain. One smile was all she asked for, such a simple wish. Easily granted. Jonghyun continued to stare at her, taking in all her features.

She was small, but looked elegant. Her body was proportional, and she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Jonghyun found himself asking.

The girl looked over at him, Jonghyun's eyes widened behind his glasses; he didn't notice he said that out loud.

His best friend noticed what he just did and ran to his rescue.

"I'm thinking about our schedule." He stated simply. Jonghyun nodded, and felt the relief flood through as the girl looked away.

He looked over to his best friend and member and mouthed a "thank you."

The elevator doors opened and Minmi and Min Rin walked out. Jonghyun walked out a couple seconds after. The girls' turned the hall, and Jonghyun along with his bestie went towards the parking lot.

Jonghyun looked over his shoulder. He looked at her, as she walked off. Feeling eyes on her, she turned around, and they locked eyes.

She turned around and continued walking, and Jonghyun stood there staring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LALALAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Sappy, cheesy well too bad! JH needed to know and well who's that bestfriend hmm? Well peeps it is A SHINEE MEMBER xD and dw I didn't forget how Jh got called out by Key along with Onew, imam write on that in a bit.


	6. Shinee's new choreographer

**Shinee's new choreographer **

Minmi stood in front of SM Entertainment building; her inside self was squealing and jumping up and down. While her outer self was wearing a confident smile. She had made it! Yes! She, Park Minmi, after many years of tears, sweat and many rejections was finally accepted and given the position as a choreographer. Not just any choreographer, no Minmi would never settle for little and only wanted the best of the best, so one can guess just who's choreographer she became.

She had become Shinee's choreographer.

Yes, the Shining Shinee's choreographer.

She had applied for the position many times, and even went through the long process of submitting her dance videos, and SM liked what they saw, and BAM the job was hers.

Minmi couldn't be happier and was about to share the great news with Min Rin. Believe me, she had planned too. But, she stopped. Right when she was about to her, Min Rin began pacing around in anger saying how she still didn't get a call from the school informing her if she got the job. Minmi felt that the time wasn't right, since her friend had a bad habit of getting jealous really easily. So she told her she got a choreographer job at some small company.

She didn't know how Min Rin would react when she found out the truth, to be honest it somewhat worried her. But she wasn't being selfish, no she never would. She knew Min Rin loved Jonghyun and she would do everything in her power to help her love-sick friend with winning him over.

_She sighed, if only someone would help me get Min-_

Her head shot up_. Minho! _She thought. Minho, her love, her hubby, her everything, was inside the building and she was going to work with him. Oh god, now she was panicking.

Not only would she work with him, she also lived in the same building with him and the rest of Shinee. Yes, along with the awesome job position, Minmi was given a sweet deal from SM since they badly needed her, after Shinee's official choreographer passed away. SM offered her a condo in a building they owned. The building was owned by SM, but not all idols chose to live there, some wanting their own place. She knew that Minho and the rest of Shinee all lived in the same building as her and Minmi except they all lived separately, the only one who didn't always stay at his condo often was Key. How did she know this, well she was somewhat of an interested Shawol. Unlike Min Rin, who payed little interest, the clueless girl barely knew anything about Shinee except Jonghyun's birthday and Onew's chicken obsession. But everybody knows that… right?

Minmi took a deep breath and walked into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Min Rin's heels clacked as she walked around the classroom, watching the little angels do addition and subtraction. The little kids kept staring at the paper in focus and using their fingers to help them.

One child raised his hand. "Sem" he called out.

Min Rin walked over to the little boy…. She couldn't recall his name but his appearance was very familiar.

"I don't get how to do this." He said, giving her a cute pout. Min Rin smiled, "What do you not understand dear?" She asked.

"There are six apples here, so if I take three out I will have three?"

Min smiled. "Yes, you got that correct."

The boys eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

Min Rin chuckled and ruffled his hair, earning a smile from him in return. The bell rang signaling recess for the kids. Everyone got out of their seats and bowed, then rushed out the door.

Min Rin smiled at their behaviour, she felt so lucky to get this job, she absolutely loved working with kids, and it never bored her.

Min Rin heard a cough and turned around. There stood a man wearing a smile. He wore rimmed glasses. He was quite handsome, with his long-ish hair that was silky light brown. Min Rin smiled slowly and did a polite bow; the man mimicked her actions and spoke.

"So you're Ms. Lee?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Min Rin nodded. "And you would be?" She asked.

The man walked into her classroom and extended his hand. "I'm . Lee Hongki, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said giving her a sweet smile.

Min Rin smiled, taking his hand in hers. "The pleasure is mine ."

Hongki smiled and motioned towards the door. "Would you to accompany me on the break, grab something to eat?" he asked.

Min Rin nodded. "Of course, I'd love too."

Hongki smiled and began to walk, they walked out of the class side by side and chatted. Once they made it to the staffroom, Hongki took out muffins from a container and placed them on the table.

"Please, help yourself, I made them myself," he said smiling.

His smile grew wider as Min Rin reached for a muffin. She took a bite and smile spread across her face, feelings eyes on her Min Rin turned and saw Hongki staring at her.

She touched her face, "is there something on my face?" She asked.

Hongki chuckled, "Nope I'm just glad you like my baking skills." He said smirking playfully.

Min Rin rolled her eyes, "You're lucky you can cook… bake … whatever, I can't do either I get my best friend to do it for me."

"You live with your best friend?" He asked.

"Yah, we live in the 1564 Condo across the Han River." (A/N Made up .)

Hongki's eyes widened as he took the information in, Min Rin took no notice of the sudden change in his eyes. His eyes darkening a bit, and his lips in a firm line.

"What does your friend do?"

"Ah, she's a choreographer."

"Do you by any chance know what company?" He asked.

Min Rin turned to him and gave him a curios look. "Uh not really, some next company entertainment why?"

Hongki chuckled, "Nothing, I'm just… well a fan of some idols so I was hoping…."

Min Rin grinned. "Who? FT Island?"

Hongki shook his head. "I am a big fan of Shinee"

Min Rin squealed like a school girl. "No way, you too?"

Hongki looked over at her and gave her a fake smile.

"Yes… I'm indeed a very big fan… especially of Kim Jonghyun" He said, his eyes clouding with darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minmi knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in," someone called from inside.

Minmi opened and walked into SM's dance studio. She turned and saw the most faces she loved the most looking at her.

"Anneyonghaseyo" They said and bowed politely. Minmi did the same and smiled brightly.

Taemin was smiling at her sweetly. Oh god, he had changed, no longer the cute innocent baby, but was slowly growing out of his cute shell into a sexy-like one.

Key looked at her first then smiled slowly.

Jonghyun stared at her and raised his eyebrows. He smiled slowly as understanding dawned on him.

Minmi looked around and frowed. "Aren't we missing someone?" She asked.

Taemin chuckled, he had a really nice laugh.

_Aww Taemin, I will never be able to get over your precious laugh._

"He went to pick up Yooguen. Minho that is, and Onew is talking to the manager." Key explained.

"Ah, Yooguen? Cute, where?" She asked.

"Oh, Seoul elementary." Key stated.

"Ah, Seoul ele- what?!" She asked, horror evident on her face.

Key arched an eyebrow while Taemin frowned slightly.

Taemin walked towards her and tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Noona, you okay?" He asked.

Minmi gulped. "Aha, yes I'm fine." She said.

"Alright, so can we start?" Key asked, growing impatient, hands on his hips.

Minmi giggled, _truly a diva._

After Shinee showed her their dance routines, Minmi began to show them the steps and how they should sway as if they were one with music.

Taemin nodded seriously at each word she said. Key tried mimicking her moves while she showed them and Jonghyun continued to stare at her.

After practice, Key and Taemin laid side by side on the floor panting. Minmi herself was exhausted; she was sat down her back leaning against the abode wall. Jonghyun came over and sat next to her.

"So…."

"Yes…?"

"What was that about back there in the elevator?" Jonghyun asked his eyes filled with curiousity.

"Huh?"

Jonghyun shook his head, "You're friend, Min Rin, why'd you not let her know who I was, I asked you for an introduction…."

Minmi chuckled, "Oh don't worry Jonghyun, you can do that yourself. Besides, you're my neighbour after all." She said, smiling slyly.

Jonghyun stared at her and nodded slowly.

Minmi stared at him and smirked, he looked deep in thought and that was always a good sign.

Now there was one thing that bothered Minmi, which she couldn't quite grasp. Minho, Her Minho was going to pick up Yooguen, from Seoul elementary.

_Where did Min Rin say she was working again? Aish, damn I should have listened when she told me!_ She thought.

Jonghyun sat next to Minmi lost in his own trail of thoughts. The girl, Min Rin, kept invading his head, and he wasn't bothered by it, in fact he welcomed it. Jonghyun smiled to himself, he decided he should do his job as a good neighbour and introduce himself, thats what good neighbours do after all….right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sweety, you got everything right?" Min Rin asked the small child who had asked her about addition. The boy smiled cutely and nodded. It was the end of the day and the children were waiting outside for their parents and guardians to pick them up.

Min Rin had seen the boy waiting by himself, looking all alone but yet really happy. "Is mommy coming to get your today sweety?" She asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, Appa will get me today" he said grinning happily.

_Appa,_ the way he said Appa kept ringing in Min Rin's head, this young lad was so familiar, she felt herself start to recall memories back, with her and Minmi watching a certain show.

The boy screamed. Min Rin looked at him and saw his smile widened. "MINHO APPA!" The boy screamed.

Min Rin stared at the boy in horror. _Minho appa?! It can't be? Yooguen?_

She felt someone stand in front of her and the little boy. She saw the boy, Yooguen, run and hold onto a man's legs and hug him tightly.

Min Rin felt a shiver run down her spine, she didn't want to look up, she couldn't, she was worried sick_, oh please I got to be wrong_! She thought helplessly.

"Looks like fate keeps planning for us to meet." She heard an amused voice say. Min Rin gasped, the voice sounded so similar to his, Min Rin defied her screaming mind and slowly raised her head. Her eyes widened, and she felt her breathing stop.

"We meet again, and this time I'm not disguised to your displeasure." He said.

Min Rin felt herself panic. In front of her stood none other than Choi Minho.

Oh god, Minho was right, fate kept making them meet, But fate also had a terrible sence of humour, Min Rin plastered a confident smile on her face, and took the challenge head on.

"I would rather say I now miss your disguised self."

_Alright, I can do this. I WILL NOT freak in front of Choi Minho, my least favourite band member_. She thought, furiously_. Bring it on Minho, I didn't win "Best Actress" for nothing!_

_Hyperventilation can wait._

_A/N ARASO! I KNOW IT SUCKS WAIT WHY AM I STILL IN CAPS ITALCIS?_ Alright, so im aware this chapter was shyt and i felt it toos :( *sobs* but i was in a hurry, dw it'll get better i promise! Mark my words dear readers, i will try to meet your expectations!

TEEHEE I feel like im dragging the JHxMin Rin and MinhoxMINMI :) Oh boy, im evil but patience is a virute ain't it not? :3


End file.
